Irish
Ireland and Irish people seem to be a myth. A rare bloke has been found on the forum under the name of Panda200x (Currently Nail). Not much is known about him other than Steely Dan is his favourite animal to hunt. The parentage of Ireland can be traced back to religious cult of Thin Lizzy which toured around various churches and holy grounds of Irish, shame about the Druids. History The country was first founded in the Year 2AD just a few seconds before Guiness was invented. After that major event happened some massive issue about potatoes happened. In recorded date after this not much has really happened to Ireland. Many people regard the place a myth seeing most Irish come from a place called Boston somewhere in the USA. Current Events Times are tough in Ireland now, due to the increase of potato export from Ukraine and such other EU countries; Ireland has laid dormant for over 3000 years now. Most of the country has been sold off to Britain for tourism. A few rebel fighters still survive under the IRA but after some politic shitstorm in the mid 1980's nothing has happened. Some Irish do still make a living but now in the UK under the name of gypsies but to speak of the name is forbidden because these folk like to be called "travelers". A common fact about the IRA who activity seek hiding in Ireland is because of some religious bullshit they don't know why they are fighting about (I think its about what is best, Burger King or McDonald's). They do not know they are actually in Scotland due to being in hiding for many years, also the fact most of Scotland is like Ireland; green and pissed people. These folk are wicked men due to closely related to Irish but actually aren't and can trace their upbringing to French Onion farmers. Famous People *Some Bloke *The Edge U2 It is too believed the band started making music after some bomb went off in Ireland. But this isn't true they started up in a little town outside Scotland. But due to there poor upbringing they knew nothing apart from hats and sunglasses. An interesting fact about the album Joshua Tree that is actually features the leader of the international leader of Ireland but critics like mention it isn't due to some deal they struck with the EMI fatcats. There are only two people in U2, hence the name. U2 is Bono. He was born into Hinduism Commune (unknown to most people for his Catholic upbringing in Rome by the John Paul II) sometime ago before Guinness but in-between that shit about potatoes. He is a very good spokesperson for climate change, which unlike Ireland isn't a myth. He helps fight global pollution by touring around our humble Earth with a 800+ ton stage to various major cities. He spreads his message with a repetitive droning vocals accompanied with The Edge's symbolic guitar playing to embed the message into peoples brain there isn't rock without U2; a bit like what Soviet Union did but with less killing. A common fact is the next pope inline to the throne is Bono, but don't let your grandchildren know!